疲れました
by Reznurzat30
Summary: Hanya seputar kisah tentang bagaimana Naruto dan Hinata saling menyemangati ketika keaadan mereka terpuruk/bad summary/judul dan isi nggak singkron/DLDR!/NaruHina/BaruHima/Typos/dll.


**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Story line: reznurzat30**

 **Warnings: OOC/?, Typos, NARUHINA, BORUHIMA(BroSis relationship), judul dan isi nggak nyambung/?, dll.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~HAPPY READING MINNA~**

.

.

* * *

"HATCHIII!"

 **Sroot**

Cairan bening yang hampir keluar dari hidung kemerahan si _konoha no eiyu_ , kembali hilang. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali cairan ini keluar masuk dari hidung sang hokage ke-7 dari pertama dia bangun tadi.

"ish… kenapa cuaca hari ini dingin sekali sih?" ujar sang pemilik rambut pirang yang masih tersembunyi dibalik selimut putih itu.

Semakin dibenamkannya surai pirang itu kedalam selimut. Berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman di kasur hangat tempat saksi bisu apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya dan sang istri.

Ditempat lain, seorang ibu dua orang anak sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk sarapan keluarga kecilnya. Di meja makan disamping dapur, terlihat seorang anak kecil bersurai indigo yang mirip dengan milik sang ibu, sedang menyiapkan segala peralatan makan yang akan dipakai oleh keluarganya.

"Hoaam… Ohayou _kaa-chan_ , Hima- _chan_ " datanglah bocah pirang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, kalau saja hari itu tidak ada misi ia tak akan bangun sepagi ini.

"Ohayou _onii-chan_!" sapa si gadis kecil bersurai indigo tadi.

"Ohayou Boruto- _kun_ … sarapan sebentar lagi siap, bisakah kalian membangunkan _Tou-chan_ kalian?" ujar sang ibu dengan lembut sembari menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan dan beberapa roti panggang.

" _Ha'i_!" teriakan riang keluar dari si gadis yang memiliki tanda dua garis dipipi. Dia langsung melesat kearah kamar kedua orang tuanya.

" _nani_? Tou-chan masih belum bangun? Bukankah hari ini dia kerja?" Boruto berkata dengan nada malas.

"kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Tou-chan mu tadi malam pulang larut? Mungkin dia agak lelah,makanya belum bangun sampai sekarang." Senyuman lembut keluar dari bibir manis sang wanita lavender itu.

"ha'I ha'i…" tak mau berlama lama, dia segera menyusul sang adik kekamar orang tuanya.

.

.

"Tou-chan,banguuuun…" bibir si gadis Uzumaki itu sedikit mengerucut ketika berusaha membangunkan sang ayah.

"sarapan sudah siap~" tak berhasil dengan panggilan tadi,dia mulai membisiki telinga sang ayah dengan bibir mungilnya tak lupa ia pun menoel noel bahu ayahnya.

"Tou-chan tak akan bangun kalau kau mencobanya dengan cara 'imut' seperti itu…" ujar sang kakak yang baru masuk ke kamar orang tuanya.

"cara yang benar adalah~" si bocah pirang menyiapkan kuda kudanya,lalu melompat setinggi tingginya.

"BANGUN-TTEBASA!" dan seketika dia menindih perut orang yang tertutup selimut itu.

"UUAAAKKHH!" erangan kesakitan keluar dari pria bersurai kuning yang sama presisi dengan milik si bocah.

.

.

"A-Anata? Kenapa dengan perutmu?" ujar sang wanita bersurai indigo pendek setelah melihat sang suami memasuki ruang makan dengan tampang kusut dan perut yang ia pegangi.

"'seseorang' telah membangunkanku dengan 'tidak lembut' sehingga perutku sakit" ujarnya sambil melirik tajam ke arah putra yang merupakan _copy_ -an dirinya.

"salah sendiri,dibangunkan dengan normal bukannya bangun malah tambah pulas" jawab sang putra membalas lirikan tajam sang ayah tadi.

"Naruto-kun hari ini ada rapat penting bukan? Maka dari itu harusnya Naruto-kun bangun lebih pagi." Sang istri membawa sarapan yang sudah tersaji di piring saji, terlihat disana ada sandwich, roti panggang, bermacam macam selai, dan ada teh hangat untuk mengawali pagi ini.

"oh iya, aku baru ingat, arigatou Hinata-chan telah mengingatkanku" senyum lima jari terpampang di wajah yang… agak pucat itu?

"Naruto-kun,apa kau sakit? Wajahmu… agak terlihat tak sehat?" ujar Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hm? Aku merasa baik baik saja-ttebayo"

"HATCHIII!" bersin itu kembali keluar sesaat sebelum Naruto memulai suapan pertamanya.

"ehehe… mungkin hanya sedikit flu, anginnya dari tadi malam dingin sekali sih." Senyuman kecil hadir di wajah tan Naruto. Tak lupa ia mengambil tisu untuk mengelap ingusnya yang sedikit keluar dari sarangnya.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto-kun, nanti kalau kau demam bagaimana?" raut khawatir sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari wajah ayu Hinata.

"tidak kok, aku kan kuat, lagipula melihat Hinata-chan saja sudah membuatku lebih sehat kok~" masih sempat sempatnya Naruto menggoda Hinata disaat seperti ini.

"mou, Naruto-kun… setidaknya minumlah vitamin ini dan obat flu agar kau cepat sehat dan tidak sakit," ujar Hinata seraya memberikan dua botol berisi beberapa pil vitamin dan botol berisi obat flu.

"arigatou Hime-chan"

"kaa-chan,aku berangkat dulu ya, Sarada dan Mitsuki juga Konohamaru-sensei sudah menunggu di gerbang barat, ittekimasu!"

"itterashai, hati hati ya Boruto-kun"

"yosh, aku juga berangkat ya Hinata-hime, ittekimasu!"

"itterashai anata"

"itterashai tou-chan!" teriakan kecil keluar dari gadis bersurai indigo yang telah selesai menelan roti panggang yang ia santap.

.

.

"kaa-chan~" panggil si gadis indigo yang diketahui bernama Himawari.

"ya,sayang?" Hinata sedikit menoleh kearah anak tercintanya, ia kini sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi dibantu Himawari.

"nanti aku ingin pergi ke rumah Hiashi- _jiichan_ , aku dan Hanabi- _bachan_ ingin membuat kue bersama! Bolehkan kaa-chan?" mata Himawari berbinar binar, berharap dibolehkan oleh sang ibu.

"hm… baiklah, tetapi kau harus membersihkan boneka mainanmu dulu baru kaa-chan izinkan pergi," senyuman keibuan keluar dari wajah Hinata, mencoba membujuk sang anak.

"oke! Hima akan membereskannya sekarang!" kata kata Himawari yang penuh semangat membuat Hinata sedikit terkikik geli.

.

.

"kaa-chan! Aku sudah selesai merapikannya, aku boleh pergi kan?" kepala Himawari menyembul dibalik tembok pemisah antara ruang keluarga dan pintu depan.

"hm? Oh.. kau sudah selesai? Baiklah, tapi nanti Hima-chan pulang sebelum malam ya~" Hinata menghentikan sebentar acara merajut syalnya dan menoleh kearah Himawari.

"Oke! Aku pergi ya kaa-chan! Ittekimasu!"

"itterashai…"

.

.

Hening…

Seketika yang dapat terdengar hanya bunyi jarum rajut yang beradu sehingga membentuk syal merah yang indah.

"haah… sebentar lagi jam makan siang, aku akan membuat bento apa ya untuk Naruto-kun?" Hinata berbicara sendiri, dan mulai berpikir apa yang akan ia masak untuk suami tercinta.

'hm… bagaimana kalau sup miso dan tempura? Oh itu lebih baik untuk makan malam nanti, hm… kalau sandwich tadi pagi ia sudah memakannya untuk sarapan… hm… mungkin aku akan membuat onigiri saja ya?' yah… mungkin kurang lebih itulah isi pikiran Hinata saat ini.

Ditempat lain, dapat kita lihat seorang pria persurai hitam yang diikat seperti nanas sedang berusaha dengan susah payah membantu sang hokage menyelesaikan tugas sang hokage itu sendiri.

"HATCHII!"

"hoi hoi,Naruto kau yakin kau tidak apa apa? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kau bersin tahu?" ujar sang rambut nanas A.K.A Shikamaru.

"hehehe.. hanya flu ringan,lagipula kalau aku sakit sekarang siapa yang akan menandatangin semua dokumen ini-ttebayo?" senyum kecil tak lepas dari wajah pucatnya.

"flu ringan katamu? Tadi saja rapat ditunda karena kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang akan dibahas! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat di rumah, jangan memaksakan diri Naruto." ya, Shikamaru tak akan segan segan memarahi Naruto, walaupun dia seorang hokage. Bagaimanapun,ia masihlah seorang sahabat yang mengkhawatirkan sahabat kuningnya yang satu ini.

"iie Shika, aku harus menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini-ttebayo."

"mendokusei, terserah kau saja."

"hehehe…" kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto.

 **Ceklek**

"sumimasen…" pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo pendek membawa sebuah kotak bento ditangan kanannya.

"are? Hinata kah?"

"konichiwa Shikamaru-kun" senyum manis Hinata merekah.

"ano… Naruto-kun, aku membawakan bento makan siang untukmu." ujar sang _byakugan no hime_.

"uhuk uhuk… oh? Arigatou Hinata-chan" wajah Naruto yang jauh dari kata baik baik saja menampilkan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia tunjukkan.

"na-Naruto-kun? Apa kau tidak apa apa?" hinta segera mendekati Naruto yang duduk di kursi hokage sembari memegang pena dan berusaha focus menandatangani dokumen dokumen yang menumpuk.

"aku tidak apa apa Hinata-chan, tak perlu khawatir seperti itu," kata kata itu bukannya membuat Hinata berkurang kadar khawatirnya, malah membuat dia semakin cemas dengan keadaan Naruto.

"apa kau yakin Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata sembari memegang dahi Naruto.

"memang tidak terlalu panas,tetapi sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah dulu anata" Hinata masih mencoba membujuk Naruto agar pulang dan istirahat.

"aku baik baik saja hime, sudah lebih baik kau pulang dan makan siang, kau pasti belum makan kan? Atau kau mau makan dengan ku?" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan seringai menggoda untuk Hinata.

"hm… memang aku belum makan, tapi bento yang kubawa hanya cukup untuk Naruto-kun, jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto-kun," ujar hinta sembari mengelus lembut pipi yang memiliki tiga garis itu.

"ha'i Hinata-hime!" Naruto langsung berpose hormat, tak lupa cengiran lima jarinya yang membuat Hinata bersemu setiap melihat senyuman itu.

"tenang saja Hinata, nanti jika dia memaksakan diri lagi, dia akan kusuruh pulang dengan segera." Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

"hum, arigatou Shikamaru-kun," senyum manis keluar kembali di wajah ayu Hinata.

Berat memang meninggalkan sang suami bekerja dalam kondisi tidak sehat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto kalau penyakit keras kepalanya kumat, sangat susah membujuknya.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata meninggalkan ruangan dengan agak berat hati.

 **Ceklek**

"haah… Hinata itu terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanku yang sedikit sakit-ttebayo~" entah itu bermaksud keluhan atau justru memamerkan tentang istrinya ke Shikamaru.

"hoi,jadi kau secara tak langsung bilang kalau istriku kalah perhatian dari Hinata?" ujar Shikamaru yang sepertinya salah menanggap.

"i-iie Shika! Bukan begitu maksudku…" ujar Naruto yang sudah panik sendiri ketika melihat perempatan di kening Shikamaru.

"haah… mendokusei na…" Shikamaru hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang tak berubah sifat kekanakannya dari dulu.

"sudahlah, cepat kau selesaikan dokumen ini, setelah itu kau boleh pulang dan istirahat!" Shikamaru memberikan satu tumpukan dokumen baru di meja kerja Naruto.

"yosh! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!** "

 **POOF POOF POOF**

Muncul tiga klon yang menyerupai Naruto.

"yosh! Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat-ttebayo!" teriak Naruto yang asli memberi semangat pada para klon.

"YOSHA!" dan sepertinya mampu membangkitkan semangat mereka.

.

.

.

.

"haah… akhirnya dokumen ini selesai~" ujar Naruto bunshin yang sedang duduk terkulai di sofa ruang hokage.

"haah… benar benar melelahkan" ujar seorang bunshin yang terlihat paling lelah.

"yosh… arigatou atas kerja samanya untuk hari ini, aku akan melepas jutsunya-ttebayo!" ujar Naruto asli yang masih terduduk di kursi hokage sembari mengelap keringat yang entah kenapa mengalir dengan deras.

" **KAI!** "

 **POOF POOF POOF**

Seketika ketiga bunshin Naruto menghilang,meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru masuk ke ruang hokage.

"yosh,karena disini pekerjaanku sudah selesai aku pulang dulu ya Shikamaru!" ujar Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang baru tiba.

"mendokusei… yasudah, pergilah sisanya aku yang akan menyelesaikan, jangan lupa istirahat begitu kau sampai di rumah!" Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan Naruto yang tiba tiba menghilang keluar melalui jendela.

.

.

.

.

 **BRUKK**

"haah.. haah.. ke-kenapa tiba tiba kepalaku pusing sekali?" Naruto berhenti sebentar di salah satu atap warga, lalu berjongkok sembari memegangi kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang menyerang.

"haah.. mungkin pengaruh yang sama ketika aku latihan **Rasen shuriken** dulu?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mencoba berdiri dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya melewati atap demi atap.

'kelelahan akibat mengggunakan bunshin tadi, ditambah kondisi tubuhku yang memang kurang baik, flu ringan yang datang dari tadi pagi, pusing dikepala yang makin memperburuk penglihatanku, ukh… memikirkannya saja membuatku semakin pusing.' Batin Naruto memperjelas kenapa badannya bisa sangat lemas seperti sekarang ini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terpampang rumah besar namun sederhana yang telah menjadi tempatnya tinggal semenjak dirinya menikah. Naruto mulai memperlambat laju jalannya.

Ketika dirinya sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu rumahnya, entah mengapa pusing yang tadi hilang mulai menjalar sehingga penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Sang hokage orange itu berusaha memegang kenop pintu, tetapi selalu meleset.

Mau tak mau akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu dengan keras,sekeras yang ia bisa. Walau di mata orang lain, ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan lemah. Terdengar suara sang malaikat indigo dari dalam sana, oke mungkin sakit kepalanya sudah mulai membuatnya berhalusinasi.

 **Ceklek**

"siapa ya-" kata kata sang gadis indigo terputus ketika mendapati sang suami dengan keadaan yang sangat jauh dari kata baik.

"na-Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" beberapa pertanyaan keluar dari sang istri,tapi tak diabaikan oleh sang suami.

"haah.. haah.. Ta-tadaima… Hinata-hime..." Kata kata itu keluar dengan lemahnya di barengi senyum lemah sang pria berjubah _nanadaime_ hokage itu.

"okaeri Naruto-kun, sekarang lebih baik kau masuk dan berbaring di kamar!" ujar Hinata dengan cemas. Hey, siapa yang tak cemas ketika kau melihat pria yang kau cintai berwajah pucat pasi seperti sudah sekarat?

"arigatou Hina-"

 **Bruk**

Penglihatan yang mengabur dan kesadaran yang makin menipis membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh begitu saja kepelukan Hinata. Nafasnya yang menderu serta suhu tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari suhu normal sudah menandakan bahwa Naruto menderita demam.

"na-Naruto-kun! Bertahanlah!" teriakan Hinata sudah tidak mempan bagi Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"ugh… Naruto-kun berat, apa boleh buat… **Kagebunshin no justu!** "

 **POOF**

Seketika muncul bunshin Hinata, seperti sudah tahu apa tugasnya, ia langsung membantu Hinata asli membopong Naruto menuju kamar mereka. Sudah pasti badan Hinata yang kecil tidak mampu membawa badan Naruto yang tergolong besar, jadi mau tak mau ia harus membuat bunshin yang merupakan jurus tingkat tinggi yang sudah diajarkan sang suami untuk membantunya.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto yang pingsan di bopong dua Hinata. dengan perlahan Hinata membaringkan Naruto di atas kasur,lalu langsung melepas jubah hokage yang masih bertengger di punggung Naruto.

"tolong ambilkan ember berisi air dan saputangan kecil di dapur!" mohon Hinata kepada bunshinnya.

Tanpa penolakan, bunshin Hinata langsung pergi kearah dapur. Sedangkan Hinata asli berusaha membuat Naruto senyaman mungkin. Tak lama, bunshin Hinata datang membawa apa yang disuruh dan meletakkannya di nakas samping ranjang.

"arigatou,kau boleh menghilang sekarang," ujar Hinata sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang tentu masih diliputi raut khawatir.

 **POOF**

"haah… sekarang aku harus menurunkan suhu tubuhmu dulu Naruto kun!" ujar Hinata sembari mengeluarkan chakra hijau di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke dahi Naruto.

 **WUUNG WUUNG**

"ukh… Hinata…" Naruto mengigaukan namanya, sembari mengerang kesakitan, ini membuat hati hinata teriris melihat suaminya kesakitan seperti ini.

"iya Naruto-kun, aku disini…" ujar Hinata pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang terbebas.

"haah… suhu tubuhnya mungkin agak berkurang, tapi dia harus meminum obat jika sadar nanti…" tangan Hinata segera beralih dari dahi Naruto menuju ember dan saputangan kecil disamping ranjangnya.

Di rendamnya saputangan putih itu kedalam air dingin yang ada di dalam ember itu. Diperas sedikit lalu diletakkan dengan perlahan di dahi sang suami. Dapat terlihat raut wajah Naruto yang sedikit terkejut,namun mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan saputangan kecil itu.

Hinata memang bisa sedikit **Iryo ninjutsu** walau tak sehebat Sakura yang merupakan salah satu ninja medis terhebat setelah Tsunade. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakannya disaat saat seperti ini. Perlahan, Hinata menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Naruto sampai batas leher.

Ketika ia hendak berdiri dan akan membuatkan bubur hangat untuk Naruto. Tangannya yang menggenggam Naruto seperti terikat dengan tangan Naruto. Raut wajah Naruto yang awalnya damai, langsung berubah seperti takut kehilangan genggamannya.

"hi-Hinata… jangan pergi…" igauan Naruto tak lepas dari telinga Hinata.

Sang wanita indigo agak menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke dahi sang suami yang tertutup saputangan basah. Ia sedikit menyingkirkan saputangan itu dan mengecup dahi Naruto agak lama. Setelah member kecupan di dahi Naruto,Hinata beralih pada telinga Naruto, kemudian ia sedikit berbisik.

"tenanglah Naruto-kun,aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…" tak lama genggaman Naruto melemah,seakan akan memperbolehkan Hinata melepasnya.

Melihat tangannya yang sudah terbebas,ia kembali menjalankan niatnya untuk pergi kedapur membuat bubur dan mengambil obat penurun demam.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun… sayonara…"

"Hinata…"

"Hinata!" Naruto yang tiba tiba terbangun sambil berteriak mengejutkan Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata segera mendekati Naruto yang tiba tiba mencengkram kepalanya dengan keras.

"ukh…" akibat mimpi buruk yang membuat dirinya tiba tiba mendudukkan dirinya,kepalanya langsung diserang pusing hebat yang membuatnya menggerang menahan sakit.

"Naruto-kun… apa yang terjadi? Sampai kau berteriak memanggilku?" ujar Hinata cemas,sembari meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dan membantu Naruto untuk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"hah… hah… tadi.. aku hanya mimpi buruk... tak perlu cemas Hinata," senyum lemah keluar dari mulut Naruto,berusaha meyakinkan sang istri bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"haah… kau mengejutkanku anata… kukira ada apa apa denganmu,makanya kau tadi berteriak." Hinata sedikit menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"baiklah, karena kau sudah bangun sekarang dimakan dulu bubur ini, habis itu Naruto-kun minum obat dan melanjutkan istirahat," ujar Hinata sembari mengambil bubur yang tadi dibawanya, lalu bersiap menyuapi Naruto.

"ayo, buka mulutnya Naruto-kun~" Hinata mengangkat sendok yang berisi bubur nikmat yang siap dimakan oleh Naruto.

"kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil hime~" Naruto mulai merajuk ketika sadar bahwa akan disuapi sang istri.

"ayolah Naruto-kun, jangan ngambek, malah tambah seperti anak kecil tahu…" hinta sedikit terkikik melihat Naruto yang mulai menerima suapan dengan semburat merah yang hadir di pipinya.

Dua suapan. Tiga suapan. Lima suapan. Sampai mangkok itu kosong, Hinata tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu. Diletakkannya mangkok yang sudah ludes isinya, lalu ia mengambil satu pil obat demam dan air putih untuk suaminya. Obat itu diterima Naruto dengan senang hati lalu langsung meminum obat itu beserta air putih yang ditenggak sampai habis.

"nah.. sekarang Naruto-kun berbaring dan beristirahat lagi, aku akan meletakkan ini ke dapur dulu…" Hinata langsung berdiri dan membawa nampan itu ketempat cuci piring.

Kembali dari dapur,Hinata malah melihat Naruto yang belum beristirahat. Ia bahkan sedang terduduk entah menatap apa,hanya terbengong melamunkan sesuatu. Hinata mencoba mendekati sang suami ketika melihat Naruto sedikit memegang kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia kesakitan.

"anata.. kenapa masih bangun? Kan sudah ku bilang agar beristirahat," ujar Hinata langsung membantu Naruto untuk merebahkan diri.

"ano… Hinata, apa kau mau berjanji agar…" kata kata Naruto terputus, ia sepertinya ragu akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"agar apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata mulai mengusap usap rambut blonde sang suami, salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai dari lelaki itu.

"agar… kau tidak pergi dari sisi ku?" ternyata Naruto masih memikirkan isi mimpinya tadi, ia takut itu menjadi kenyataan. Walau memang itu pernah terjadi saat insiden dibulan.

" _are_? Tentu saja Naruto-kun… bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku? Lagipula itu juga sudah terucap saan pernikahan kita dulu bukan?" Hinata menunjukkan raut bingung diwajahnya.

"memangnya apa yang membuat Naruto-kun bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"itu… tadi aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku… seperti waktu kau lebih memilih toneri dari pada diriku… aku… hanya takut itu terjadi lagi…" ujar Naruto memelan pada bagian akhir kalimatnya. Sepertinya efek samping dari obat itu sudah bekerja.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu Naruto-kun, karena hanya dirimu yang kucintai…" Hinata tersenyum lembut disertai semburat merah tipis yang hadir di kedua pipinya.

"aku.. juga mencintaimu… Hinata… zzzz…" setelah pernyataan cinta Naruto, ia kembali terlelap dalam alam mimpi, meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" teriakan keluar dari seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki warna mata yang mirip dengan sang ayah.

"are? kenapa sepi sekali? Kaa-chan! Kau dimana?" ia sedikit berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"kaa-chan,kau di-" oke, kata katanya berhenti ketika melihat sang ayah yang sedang tidur dikasur dan sang ibu yang seppertinya tertidur di kursi kecil dengan kepalanya yang bersender manis di kasur dekat tangan sang ayah.

"tadaima!"

"ssst!" sang adik langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut pertanda menyuruh diam sang kakak yang baru pulang.

"are? kenapa Hima-chan?" mau tak mau sang kakak-Boruto berbisik kepada sang adik-Himawari.

"kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedang tidur, jadi jangan berisik," ujar Himawari sambil mendorong sang kakak ke ruang keluarga.

"huh? Tidur? Jam segini? Aneh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Boruto.

"sudah, biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita makan kue yang kubuat dengan Hanabi-bachan, enak loh~" ujar Himawari menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"ha'i ha'i" Boruto hanya menurut dengan sang adik yang mengeluarkan box kue dari kantung plastic yang ia bawa.

Mereka akhirnya membiarkan dua sejoli yang tertidur itu menikmati istirahat singkat yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Jam menujukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ketika melihat jam, Hinata yang baru bangun tidur langsung tersentak dan juga terkejut ketika melihat sang suami sudah tak ada di kasur lagi. Ia juga kaget,kenapa ia ada diatas kasur? Setahunya tadi ia tertidur di pinggir kasur? Ia segera pergi ke arah dapur. Entah kenapa ia mencium bau yang sedap keluar dari arah dapur.

"oh.. hime, kau sudah bangun? Kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir-ttebayo!" ujar Naruto sembari melepaskan celemek yang terikat di pinggannya.

"a-anata? Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" jujur, Hinata masih terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji berbagai masakan, ada kare, tempura, sup miso, dan ada kue bolu yang terlihat menarik matanya.

"hehehe.. ini semua kami semua yang memasaknya kaa-chan!" ujar Himawari yang sudah selesai mencuci tangan.

"ya kaa-chan, jadi kaa-chan tak perlu repot repot lagi, walau aku tidak yakin dengan masakan yang tou-chan buat…" ujar sang sulung Uzumaki itu sambil melirik sang ayah.

"hei.. masakanku enak juga tau, iya kan Hinata?" Naruto mulai meminta persetujuan Hinata.

"hihihi.. sudahlah, karena sepertinya semua sudah siap, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mencicipinya satu satu? Kaa-chan sudah tak sabar merasakan masakan kalian~" ujar Hinata sembari mendekati meja makan.

"ha'i!" teriakan sang gadis kecil mewakili semua yang ada disana.

'Kami-sama,terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini…' Hinata dan Naruto membatin syukur kepada tuhan akan karunia yang telah diberikan.

'kami-sama, izinkan aku agar bisa terus merasakan kebahagiaan yang kau berikan ini…'

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **A/N: hanya sebuah fic iseng yang entah kenapa muncul di kepala Rez…**

 **Don't forget to Review,kritik,dan sarannya!**

 **ROGER!REZ out!**


End file.
